


not so much of a secret

by softyjaewin (bootypest)



Series: soft boys and their love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, because i have a habit of writing their relationship as a secret, not necessarily jaewin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/softyjaewin
Summary: maybe they should be careful





	not so much of a secret

The small by doable bedroom of Jaehyun had become a safe haven for them. They share everything from soft kisses to hushed discussions to the best cuddles in the world. Although, it became a refuge for them to be together and freely be boyfriends, sometimes, it wasn’t enough. Jaehyun liked to whine out his concerns about not showing the others he had the most gorgeous and cutest boyfriend in the world, especially towards Taeil and Yuta. He hated that it has become a usual occurrence for them to constantly pester their love and skinship onto the Chinese male. It became normal to the viewpoint of other members and fans. Sicheng knew he hated hiding it and he was not a fan of making Jaehyun uncomfortable about the infamous duo dedicated to earning his love. But, it wasn’t like they knew about their relationship in the first place.

_Until one Saturday evening at the dorms._

It was one of those rare days off for the group had and almost everybody had plans outside. Ten and Kun wanted to try out a new restaurant that people were raving about and offered Sicheng to join them, while Mark, Doyoung, and Johnny invited the Korean to do some shopping. Both politely declined having plans for the day, not that anyone would figure out they were the only ones left home.

They moved to the comfort of Jaehyun’s room to the living room. They end up binge watching movies and shows they been wanting to see but had no time for it. Cuddles is a must for them, and Sicheng hates to admit but, Jaehyun gives the best cuddles. Not only because of his natural body warmth but, the way Sicheng feels cozy and loved when Jaehyun wraps his arm around him and lets Sicheng rest his head on his shoulders. At the moment a blanket is wrapped around them with a popular drama blaring on the television. 

“He’s hot.” Sicheng mumbles.

Jaehyun is taken back, “What?”

“I said he’s hot, could give you a run for your money,” Sicheng jokes removing his head from the shoulder and turning to look at his pouty boyfriend.

Since the they seem to have the volume higher than usual, they don’t hear the front door open (especially since they fixed the loud squeak it used to give). Taeyong removes his shoes at the entrance, quietly slipping his slippers on, wondering who was playing the tv so loud for. The moment he had full view of the living room, is when he regrets to be the first one to leave dinner because he wanted to rest. Maybe he needs more sleep because he has to be imagining what he just saw.

In the meantime, Sicheng moved Jaehyun’s head towards him, giving him a quick kiss on his pouty lips. Jaehyun wanting more, pulls Sicheng forwards to give him a proper kiss. 

Taeyong is dumbfounded that what he is seeing is actually happening. He is surprise by it because one, Sicheng is not the one to be doing skinship or let anyone give him kisses, and two, Jaehyun is really going at it with kissing the red-head. 

The leader just quietly walks back to the front door, reopening the door and giving it a loud close. The duo quickly separate, Sicheng trying to smooth their hairs out as Jaehyun adjusts their clothes. Both of their lips are noticeably swollen especially Sicheng since he has fuller lips. The red-head just gnaws on his lips while Jaehyun runs his hands through his hair, pretending as if they weren’t just making out on the couch a moment ago. They put distance between themselves as Taeyong walks in. 

But Taeyong knows, he knows because he watched it happened to his poor eyes and it’s evident in their faces. Taeyong just wants to give them a quick hello and walk into his room and sleep it off. But, they ask him to join them and he foolishly joins them, sitting in the middle.

Taeyong is crying in the inside, he just had to leave the dinner early. All could think is he was glad he came alone because he didn’t have enough hands to cover the younger members of the group. It’s when there’s too much tension in the room that he bursts.

“ _I know._ ”

Panic is evident in the couple’s eyes and they have no idea how they are going to talk about this, when both are frozen in place. The ever-so caring leader just gives them quick pats on the back before excusing himself to his room. 

It takes a few days before Taeyong can properly look them in the eye. He pulls them aside one night full heartedly supporting them and surprised that they are together, until he recounts several moments they shared and it clicks. He reminds them to be careful if they want their relationship to remain a secret until they are ready to tell the others. 

Jaehyun and Sicheng feel much more comfortable with the idea of revealing their relationship to the other members after their leader’s support. 

Kun was the second member to find out and he wasn't really fazed. It was after dance practice when Jaehyun suddenly made a surprise appearance towards the end when everyone began to leave. Kun knew something suspicious was going on because he often saw Jaehyun appeared thinking no one else was there but himself and Sicheng. Kun gave the younger male a quick hello, dragging Yangyang to take a shower before his bedtime because the troublemaker would find someway to stay awake past his bedtime. By the time he managed to shove the teen into the bathroom, he realized he left his backpack at the studio. 

Sprinting into a quick jog, he headed to the studio. He wanted to say he was surprised by finding Sicheng on top of Jaehyun but, honestly it was normal to find the members in weird positions once in a while. The only difference is he didn't find the other members kissing. 

Before Kun interrupted them, Sicheng had been demonstrating Jaehyun the new routine they've been working on. Jaehyun tried to mimic the moves but ended up looking awkward which just made the red-head laugh for no reason, he even fell to the ground. Jaehyun tried to pull Sicheng up, only to be tugged to the ground. He tried to tickle his boyfriend for laughing at him but, Sicheng had other plans. He pinned Jaehyun to the floor, teasing him by brushing their lips together only to pull back when Jaehyun would lean in. When he finally kissed his boyfriend is when Kun decided to disturb them.

"Damn, looks like Yuta and Taeil have to find someone else to love." Kun casually stated as he strutted in the room searching for his bag.

Jaehyun quickly shoved Sicheng off, earning a hard punch from the Chinese male. The brunet realized his mistake and softly rubbed Sicheng's shoulder, apologizing for pushing him.

"Next time, find somewhere else more private for _that_..." Kun stated as both blushing boys began to protest they have not progress further besides kissing. The elder male just ignored them when he received a message from Yukhei about Ten and YangYang arguing again.

 _'I'm gonna kill them.'_ He thought, giving a quick goodbye to the boyfriends.

It would be a week later when Sicheng and Jaehyun reveal their relationship to the group. Kun and Taeyong were glad everyone knew so they didn't have to suffer with the boyfriends alone.

**Author's Note:**

> this one isn't as jaewin centric as i hoped to be, but here you guys go and i apologize for my horrible writing. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjaewin)│[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/softyjaewin)


End file.
